


You Deserve Better

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anniversary of Kelly and Shannon Gibb's Death, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicidal Gibbs, Understanding Tobias, Worried McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: It's the anniversary of Kelly and Shannons Gibb's death, Ziva is dead, Tony hates Gibbs, and Abby can't look at Gibbs the same. Gibbs is currently in his basement with a gun in his hand, wondering if everyone would be better off without him. McGee is there but can't seem to get through to him, so he calls Tobias Fornell. Tobias comes over immediately, sends McGee home, and goes down to the basement to talk to Gibbs.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had this morning so I hope it's good. Let me know if anything seems out of place, awkward, or just needs fixing. Please read and enjoy!

Fornell’s POV:  
“Hello?” I mumbled into the phone as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. 

“Fornell?” the man asked, “I need your help.” 

“McGee?” I asked as I turned the lamp on my bedside table on, “What’s the matter?” 

“It’s Gibbs,” he started, “He’s having a real hard time tonight and I can’t talk him out of it like Tony oy I normally can.” 

“Talk him out of what?” I asked but answered my own question the minute it left my mouth, “Oh, his family.” 

“Yes. He keeps talking about his wife and daughter and how much he misses them,” he told me, “He’s in his basement with his gun and he’s not talking to me like he normally does.” 

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” I responded. 

“Okay. Hurry Fornell,” he pleaded before hanging up. 

I quickly grabbed my pants, coat, shoes, and keys before running out the door to my car. I drove as fast as I could but slow enough because of the ice and snow on the ground. I didn’t want to have an accident before I could get to Gibb’s house. 

“He’s still in his basement,” McGee said as he ran out to meet me in the driveway. 

“Okay, I’ll take care of it. Go home,” I told him as I hurried to the front door. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

“I’m sure. I’ll call you with an update when I have one,” I answered before going into the house and running to the basement. 

\-----In Basement-----  
Fornell’s POV:  
“Hello Tobias,” he said as he watched me walk down the stairs.

“Hey Gibbs,” I answered as I made my way over to him but let enough distance so he wouldn’t feel pressured. 

“McGee called you?” he asked as he looked back at the gun. 

“Yeah, with good reason to.” I told him before I gestured to the gun in his hands, “Are you going to use that?” 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” he said as he shrugged.

“Talk to me Gibbs,” I pleaded as I pulled up a chair, “I know this day has always been hard on you but tell me why this year hits harder than the previous ones. I want to understand.” 

“My team won’t get it so why should you?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the gun in his hands. 

“It doesn’t matter if your team doesn’t get it. I might. Take a chance and tell me, please,” I told him. 

“Ziva,” he whispered. 

“What?” I asked since he said it at a volume that was too quiet for my old ears to pick up. 

“It’s Ziva! Okay?” he shouted. 

“Okay. So Ziva has to do with this?” I asked, “I’m going to need a bit more than her name Gibbs because I don’t see the connection yet.” 

“Ziva’s dead. Kelly’s dead. Shannon’s dead.” he explained, “All my family around me either dies, leaves, or looks at me differently when they see something they don’t like.” 

“Looks at you differently?” I asked, “Who?” 

“Abby,” he answered, “When she found out I killed Pedro Hernandez. She’s never looked at me the same after that. Tony too. He currently hates me for not looking for confirmation that Ziva’s dead.” 

“Gibbs,” I started. 

“Don’t you tell me this is all okay!” he interrupted, “I’ve lost my wife and daughter in a car accident. I have lost another daughter who I wasn’t with to protect. Now I’m going to lose my remaining daughter and one of my sons because they both hate me! They think I’m a different person than when they first met me. That may be true and maybe I can’t help that but I do not want to lose them too. I can’t afford to!” 

“Sure, some of your teammates will die, they will hate you, they may transfer or leave. But what about the people you still have now? McGee? Palmer? Ducky? Vance?” I asked, “Do they not matter to you?” 

“Of course they matter!” he shouted as he looked away from the gun and directly at me. 

“Exactly. But why do you not matter as much as them? Why are they placed on a higher pedestal?” I asked, “Is it because of all the bad stuff you’ve done? All the demons you have? Gibbs, everyone has demons. That’s just a part of life.” 

“I know. I just hate how everyone leaves me, in one way or another.” he responded as he clicked the safety back on the gun, “I don’t want to keep going through that heartbreak.” 

“I understand,” I told him as I got up and moved closer and gently took the gun away, “Do you know how many agents I’ve lost? How many civilians my team and I have lost? It sucks. It is one, if not the worst feeling in the world. But do you know what drives me to get up every day?” 

“No,” he muttered as he looked at the gun I’ve placed on the counter behind me. 

“The need in me to save people,” I answered as I stepped in front of him to block the view of the gun, “And my friends and family that love me. Those are the things that drive me each morning.” 

“I don’t have that,” he said. 

“Don’t have what? People that love you?” I asked, “Yes you do. You have your teammates who love you as a boss, friend, hero, role-model, and father figure. Then you have me, someone who loves you more than that.” 

“What?” he asked as he looked at me with confusion written all over his face and tears in his eyes, “You love me?” 

“Yes, Jethro,” I answered as I stepped closer to cup his face as I looked into his eyes, “I love you.” 

“But you’ve never hinted at anything,” he told me. 

“I did when we first met but you never caught on or responded so I stopped. I never did. I continued to love you in secret,” I said, “I know you probably don’t believe me but I don’t care. I will tell you a thousand times every day until you believe that someone cares for you.” 

“Tobias,” he gasped as I continued to hold his face in my hands to keep eye contact. 

“I love you Jethro,” I said before leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of it but I hope you liked it. I have just discovered this pairing and love it. I would like to write more of these two, but I am afraid I will write them in a way that's too far from their character. Let me know your opinion on me writing more of these two! Thank you for reading!


End file.
